tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bewitched
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 8 |num episodios = 254 |lista_episodios = |productor_ejecutivo = Harry Ackerman |productor = Jerry Davis William Froug William Asher Danny Arnold |localización = |duración = 30 minutos aprox. |cadena = ABC |primera_emisión = 17 de septiembre de 1964 - 1 de julio de 1972 |sucedido_por = |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0057733 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Bewitched (Hechizada en Latinoamérica y Embrujada en España) es una comedia de situación estadounidense difundida originalmente en ABC desde 1964 a 1972 durante ocho temporadas. El show contó con estrellas como Elizabeth Montgomery (1933-1995), Dick York (1928-1992), Dick Sargent (1969-1972), y Agnes Moorehead (1900-1974). Sigue siendo visto en todo el mundo a la fecha y es la serie más larga con una temática sobrenatural, de los años 1960-1970. En 2002, TV Guide nombró a Bewitched como el 50º mejor programa de televisión de todos los tiempos. Trama Darrin Stephens es un joven publicista que se enamora de Samantha, una bella y dulce joven. Samantha y Darrin se casan, pero durante su luna de miel ella le confiesa que es una bruja, y desde ese momento pasan extrañas y divertidas situaciones a causa de sus poderes. Para empeorar las cosas, la madre de Samantha, Endora, desaprueba rotundamente el hecho de que su hija esté casada con un mortal, y para expresar su disgusto le hace la vida imposible a Darrin. A esto se suma su vecina, Gladys Kravitz, quien a menudo se da cuenta de los hechizos que Samantha y Endora realizan, pero que cuyo esposo, Abner, tras escuchar acerca de dichas situaciones, atribuye simplemente a la imaginación de Gladys. Elenco Personajes principales * Elizabeth Montgomery como Samantha Stephens, y Serena su prima morena (en los créditos firmaba como Pandora Sparks) * Dick York como Darrin Stephens (1964–1969) * Dick Sargent como Darrin Stephens (1969–1972) * Agnes Moorehead como Endora, Madre de Samantha * David White como Larry Tate, Jefe de Darrin en McMann and Tate * Alice Pearce como Gladys Kravitz (1964–1966) La vecina chismosa de los Stephens * Sandra Gould como Gladys Kravitz (1966–1971) * George Tobias como Abner Kravitz (1964–1971) * Erin Murphy como Tabatha Stephens, Hija de Darrin y Samantha, "nació" el 13 de enero de 1966 * Diane Murphy como Tabatha Stephens 1966 * Greg Lawrence y David Lawrence como Adam Stephens, Hijo de Darrin y Samantha, "nació" el 16 de octubre de 1969 (1970–1972) * Irene Vernon como Louise Tate, Esposa de Larry (1964–1966) * Kasey Rogers como Louise Tate (1966–1972) Personajes recurrentes * Maurice Evans como Maurice, Padre de Samantha ex-marido de Endora. * Alice Ghostley como Esmeralda, Bruja Mucama de Samantha y Darrin (1969-1972). * Bernard Fox como Dr. Bombay, el doctor familiar, brujo (1967-1972). * Paul Lynde como Tío Arthur, Tío de Samantha y Hermano de Endora (1965) 1966-1971). * Elizabeth Montgomery como Serena, Prima de Samantha (1966) (1967-1972). * Mabel Albertson como Phyllis Stephens, Madre de Darrin (1964-1971). * Robert F. Simon como Frank Stephens, Padre de Darrin (1964-1967) y (1971) * Roy Roberts como Frank Stephens (1967-1971). * Marion Lorne como Tía Clara, Tía de Samantha con poderes débiles (1964-1968). * Dick Wilson como El Borracho, Es un tipo que casi siempre anda ebrio (1965-1972). * Várias actrices entre ellas: Jill Foster y Jean Blake como Betty, Es la Secretaria de McMann&Tale (1965-1971). Personajes menos vistos o sólo mencionados * Tía Enchantra aparecía casi siempre junto con tía Agatha. * Tía Agatha aparecía casi siempre junto con tía Enchantra. * Tía Bertha otra tía de Samantha solo se le vio en la primera temporada. * Tío Mario, vivía en Egipto con su esposa, también bruja, nunca fue visto. * Tatarabuelo Adam, Bisabuelo de Maurice, en su honor el segundo hijo de los Stephens se llamó Adam. * Primo Edgar, sobrino de Endora, es un elfo que siempre cuidaba a Samantha. * Tía abuela Cornelia, Tía de Maurice. * Primo Henry, Le encantan las bromas prácticas. * El Consejo de brujas, la máxima autoridad de las brujas, nunca fue visto pero se manifestaba frecuentemente. * Tío Albert, tío de Darrin. * Prima Helen, prima de Darrin. * Betty, secretaria de McMann & Tate. * Señor McMann, Jefe de Larry, uno de los Presidentes de McMann & TateHe. fue visto en el episodio #139 "Hombre del año" y luego nuevamente en el #191. * Harriet Kravitz, hermana de Abner Kravitz, interpretada por Mary Grace Canfield. Este personaje fue introducido debido a la muerte de Alice Pearce (Gladys Kravitz #1) y estuvo hasta que llegó una nueva Gladys (Sandra Gould). * Señora Peabody, profesora de primer año de Tabatha, interpretada por Maudie Prickett. * Brian O'Brian, primo de Darrin, Gnomo de Irlanda. Cambios El show fue un éxito de rating durante sus primeras cinco temporadas, pero perdió algunos espectadores cuando Dick York, que era originalmente Darrin Stephens, perdió su capacidad para seguir en el papel debido a una grave condición de salud, por un severo problema de espalda sufrido por un accidente en una filmación años atrás y una creciente dependencia a los medicamentos para el dolor. Aunque Ray Fulmer de Hazel, se mencionó como un posible reemplazo (como por un episodio de La Virginia Graham Show, Fulmer fue sugerido a Agnes Moorehead de su amiga y ex co-estrella Shirley Booth), el papel de Darrin fue dado a Dick Sargent . La versión interpretada por Sargent de Darrin tuvo un aumento en la personalidad con mucho más mal carácter, en contraste con el de York, el cual era querido por todo el mundo. El descenso del "rating" fue irónico ya que Sargent fue la opción original para interpretar este papel pero no pudo ejercerlo debido a que estaba bajo otros contratos en diferentes lugares en 1964. En E! Entertainment Television, Erin Murphy (Tabatha) declaró que Elizabeth Montgomery "probablemente prefirió a Dick York como Darrin". York, incapacitado del curso de fotografía, causando retrasos y reescrituras de guion, lo que habría sido una responsabilidad financiera a la recién formada Compañía Ashmont Productions (propiedad de Montgomery y su marido, William Asher). Kasey Rogers, Bernard Fox, y Sandra Gould dice que los "mugging" o expresiones faciales animadas de Dick York son lo que realmente hizo al personaje. William Asher alegó que besos de Dick York en la pantalla eran más "apasionados". La serie también tuvo dos Gladys Kravitz, Louise Tate y dos Frank Stephen; sin embargo, el cambio entre los dos Darrin se ha convertido en el epítome de televisión emitidos por los principales cambios, mucho más que cualquier otra "rankings" como los dos John-Boy Walton o los dos Lionel Jefferson, y otros. En 1966, el espectáculo vio a Samantha dando a luz a la hija Tabitha, interpretada por las gemelas Diane y Erin Murphy. Tabitha también nació con habilidades mágicas, lo que se suma a las preocupaciones de Darrin. En 1968, las gemelas Murphy comenzaron a diferenciarse fisicamente, por lo que Diane fue sacada del programa. Johnathan,el hijo de Tate, que era 1 1/2 años mayor que Tabitha, rara vez se ve o se hace referencia después de 1966, pero hizo una última aparición en la temporada 7. El personaje había sido nombrado Jonathan David White después en la vida real su hijo (cuya muerte fue noticia en 1988, cuando el vuelo 103 de Pan Am fue derribado sobre Lockerbie, Escocia). En 1969, Hechizada presentó a Adam Stephens, interpretado por Greg y David Lorenzo. Los escritores estaban buscando nuevos retos familiares, pero algunos pesimistas vieron el nacimiento como un medio económico para rediseñar el pasado de Tabitha. Adam inicialmente no presenta poderes, pero empezó a hacerlo en los últimos episodios de la serie. La muerte de la actriz Marion Lorne (Tía Clara) en 1968, impulsó la creación de una sustitución de caracteres: la actriz Alice Ghostley como Esmeralda. Coincidentemente, Lorne y Ghostley aparecieron junto a Mike Nichols en la versión cinematográfica de "El Graduado", que habían sido emitido en 1967. Fin de la Serie Montgomery quería poner fin a la serie en la quinta temporada, ya que tanto ella y su marido, el productor de espectáculos William Asher, estaban cansados y querían pasar a otros proyectos, pero, ABC, no quería soltar a uno de sus mejores programas. Dado que la serie fue una de las pocos éxitos que tuvo la televisora , ofrecen a Montgomery y a Asher importantes aumentos de sueldo, además de parte de la propiedad de la serie, por otras tres temporadas. Para la temporada ocho, las ideas habían comenzado a escasear - con algunos "remake" de episodios anteriores que se filmaron casi al pie de la letra. Durante la última temporada, (1971-1972), Gladys y Abner Kravitz sólo se hacían referencia, y el tío Arthur, y los padres de Darrin tampoco aparecían. La serie se trasladaba los sábados por la noche en enero de 1972, y se enfrentaron contra el exitoso espectáculo "Todos en la familia", y resultó ser su final. La temporada de Hechizada en 1972 terminó No.46 en las puntuaciones, ABC había planeado una novena temporada, de acuerdo a la red con el contrato de Montgomery y Asher. "Ratings" de Bewitched Los "ratings" para cada temporada, y para el final de la temporada, fueron los siguientes: ABC había planeado una novena temporada para Bewitched que habría sido la temporada 1972-1973, pero Elizabeth Montgomery decidió no volver después de la temporada 8. Luego su marido William Asher le dijo a ABC que iba a producir otra serie para ellos, debido a que las puntuaciones habían descendido. Producción Sol Saks, que recibió el crédito como creador del espectáculo, escribió la historia de Hechizada, aunque él no participó en el resto del espectáculo. Inicialmente, Danny Arnold, ayudó a desarrollar el estilo y el tono de la serie, así como algunos de los personajes que no aparecían en la historia, al igual que Larry Tate y los Kravitz, producido y dirigido por escrito en la serie. Arnold, que escribió en McHale's Navy y otros espectáculos, el pensamiento de Embrujo de ser esencialmente una comedia romántica acerca de un matrimonio mixto; sus episodios estuvieron al mantenerse el elemento de magia a un nivel mínimo, con uno o dos actos mágicos para conducir a Samantha pero por lo general, la solución de los problemas era no usar la magia, además, muchos de los primeros episodios de la temporada fueron alegóricos, con situaciones sobrenaturales como metáforas claras para los verdaderos problemas de la vida de una joven pareja. Arnold dijo que los dos temas principales de la serie fueron el conflicto entre una poderosa mujer (Samantha) y un marido que no puede hacer frente a ese poder (Darrin), y la ira de la madre de la novia (Endora) al ver que su hija se había casado por debajo de ella. Aunque el show fue un éxito desde el principio, Arnold luchó contra ABC, que quería más magia y más comedia en las escenas. Arnold dejó el show después de la primera temporada (que más tarde el co-creador seria Barney Miller Theodore J. Flicker), dejando la producción de deberes a su amigo Jerry Davis, que ya había producido algunos de los primeros episodios de la temporada. La segunda temporada fue producida por Davis y Bernard Slade con la cabeza como escritor, con identidad errónea y con la farsa convirtiéndose en un elemento más prevalente, pero todavía se incluye una serie episodios de bajo perfil donde la magia no era el elemento frontal y central. Con la tercera temporada y el paso al color, Davis salió del show, y fue sustituido como productor de William Froug. Slade también se fue después de la segunda temporada. De acuerdo con William Froug en la autobiografía, Asher quería tomar el relevo como productor a Jerry Davis, pero la compañía de producción todavía no estaba dispuesta a aprobar la idea. Así que Froug, un ex productor de "Gilligan's Island", fue señalada como un compromiso. Por su propia admisión, Froug no estaba muy familiarizado con "Bewitched" y se encontró en la incómoda posición de ser el productor oficial, aunque Asher estaba haciendo la mayor parte de las decisiones creativas. Después de un año, Asher asumió el cargo de tiempo completo productor de la serie para el resto de su carrera. Samantha y Darrin Stephens fueron los primeros en hacer una pareja en TV, con los actores no casados entre sí en la vida real, en dormir en una cama matrimonial (una pareja casada, Mary Kay y Johnny Stearns, en primer lugar una cama compartida en la década de 1940 "sitcom" Mary Kay y Johnny). El episodio, "pequeños pitchers con grandes problemas", fue presentado el 22 de octubre de 1964, anterior al episodio de Los Munsters "Otoño Croakus" emitido el 26 de noviembre de 1964. En junio de 1970, Bewitched fue filmado en Salem, Magnolia y Gloucester, Massachusetts, marcó la única vez en que la se grabó fuera de sus estudios de Hollywood, que se habían incendiado. Los ocho episodios "Salem Saga", ayudó a mejorar el espectáculo en puntuaciones. La temporada 8 incluyó unas vacaciones para los personajes, pero los episodios fueron filmados en Hollywood. Lista de Episodios Lanzamiento de DVD Sony Pictures Home Entertainment lanzó las dos primeras temporadas de Hechizada en DVD en 2005, y la tercera y cuarta temporadas en el en 2006, la quinta temporada en 2007 y la sexta temporada en 2008. Temporadas siete y ocho han de ser liberados por décadas finales. Debido al hecho de las dos primeras temporadas fueron producidos en blanco y negro, Sony lanzó dos versiones de los conjuntos en la región 1: uno con episodios como la emisión originalmente y una segunda con los episodios coloreada. El color establece outsold el blanco y negro establece por un margen considerable. Las ediciones ‎en color fueron vendidas en las regiones 2, 3 y 4. Estan disponibles n www.kats-anime.com asi como en otras cientos de tiendas en la web. Spin-offs Cómic Dell Comic publicó unos pequeños cómics de 14 temas a partir de 1965. La mayoría se refiere a fotos. Tabitha y Adam y La Familia de Payasos Un dibujo animado hecho en 1972 por Hanna-Barbera Productions para Películas de Sábado en la Noche por ABC, este destacado adolescentes versiones de Tabitha y Adam visitando a su tía y a su familia que viaja con un circo. Tabitha En 1977, un programa titulado Tabitha fue presentada en la red ABC. El espectáculo, que duró menos de una temporada, con Lisa Hartman como una adulta "Tabitha de trabajo", junto con Adam, en la estación de televisión KXLA. En el espectáculo había varias cuestiones de continuidad. Tabitha y Adam deberían de haber sido de 11 y 8 años de edad en 1977. Apoyo a la tía bruja carácter Minerva (Karen Morrow) fue como una madre a Tabitha, pero nunca había sido mencionada en la serie original. Samantha y Darrin nunca aparecieron en la serie, aunque Bernard Fox, Sandra Gould, George Tobias y Dick Wilson por separado aparecieron como invitados en los personajes de el Dr Bombay, Gladys Kravitz, Abner Kravitz y el borracho, respectivamente. La Película Hechizada, en el 2005 inspiró una película remake protagonizada por Nicole Kidman y Will Ferrell. Cuando Jack Wyatt (Ferrell), un actor de Hollywood, en decadencia, se ofrece a la posibilidad de una carrera de regreso, interpretando el papel de "Darrin" en una remake de Hechizada; todo lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar el lugar perfecto para la protagonista del papel de "Samantha". Él considera que la perfecta chica de Isabel Bigelow (Kidman), que, resulta ser una bruja. En la película también aparecen estrellas como Shirley MacLaine como la actriz que hace de Endora y Michael Caine como el padre de Isabel. Remakes Argentina Una versión local de Bewitched, llamada Hechizada, como la serie original es conocido a nivel local, fue realizada por Telefé, y fue presentada a principios de 2007. La actriz Florencia Peña, como Samantha, Gustavo Garzón como Eduardo (Darrin) y Georgina Barbarossa como Endora. Este espectáculo original tuvo guiones adaptados a un contexto argentino, con chistes locales, y un siglo XXI. Sin embargo, después de unas pocas semanas el show fue cancelado debido a los bajos ratings. Si bien tenían grabados más de 75 capítulos, solo se emitieron unas pocas semanas, y se grabó el capítulo final para cerrar la serie, dejando los demás capítulos en el recuerdo. India En 2002, Sony Entertainment Television comenzó a transmitir Meri Biwi Maravillosa, una adaptación local de Bewitched. Japón La cadena TBS, en colaboración con Sony Pictures Entertainment, produjo una versión local llamada Oku-sama wa majō ("Mi esposa es una bruja"), de 11 episodios, transmitidos los viernes a las 22:00, del 16 de enero de 2004 al 26 de marzo del mismo año, con un episodio extra emitido el 21 de diciembre de 2004. El personaje principal, Arisa Matsui, fue interpretado por Ryōko Yonekura. Oku-sama wa majō es también el título japonés de la serie original estadounidense. Chile El canal de televisión chileno Mega, en colaboración con Sony Pictures Entertainment, producirá un "remake" llamado La Hechizada. Reino Unido La BBC hizo un episodio piloto de una versión británica de la serie, con Sheridan Smith en el papel principal de Samantha, Tom Price como Darrin Stephens y la veterana actriz Frances de la Tour como Endora, sin embargo, la serie aún no ha sido estrenada, ni oficialmente anunciada. Doblaje Es el mismo para todos los países de habla castellana. Producción * William Asher (Director y productor) * R. Robert Rosenbaum (Director asistente) * Richard Albain (Efectos especiales) Transmisión televisiva * Nick at Nite, el segmento nocturno de Nickelodeon, lo televisa de lunes a viernes a las 1:00 am. y en el nuevo bloque de nick at nite de 2010 lo transmite a las 4:00am y en zona norte es cuando repiten, asi son los horarios. * En España la emitieron en TVE desde los años 60 hasta inicios de los 70. A mediados de los 80 fue reemitida dentro del programa La bola de cristal, siendo los capítulos introducidos por la presentadora del programa, Alaska. Años más tarde Antena 3 dependió de esta serie en sus inicios, a principios de los 90, programándola a las 14 horas. Recientemente ha podido verse en algunos canales autonómicos de la FORTA. * El programa fue visto casi simultáneamente en varios países de Latinoamérica, con el título Hechizada, y todavía puede verse en algunos canales de cable. ** En Ecuador es retransmitida de lunes a viernes a la 1 de la mañana por Ecuavisa, antes en horario familiar a la 1 de la tarde. ** En Perú es transmitida de lunes a viernes a las 15 por Frecuencia Latina. Anteriormente en Canal 5 Panamericana en los 60 y 70; Canal 4 América TV en los 80, Frecuencia 2, hoy Frecuencia Latina en los 90 y Canal 11, entonces Austral TV, en los primeros años de la década de 2000. ** En Colombia fue importada inicialmente en 1967 por RCN Televisión cuando empezó como programadora. La serie sería comprada por diferentes programadoras desde entonces y emitida en canales nacionales y regionales. En 2009 es transmitida por Canal Capital. ** En Chile es transmitida por Megavisión, los fines de semana. Durante los 80, transmitido por Canal 13 de lunes a viernes a las 16:30. ** En Paraguay es trasmitido por La Tele los domingos. ** En Venezuela fue transmitida originalmente por Venevisión hasta mediados de los años 70, luego la transmitió Radio Caracas Televisión entre finales de los 70 hasta los años 90 y en 2005-2006 fue transmitida por Televen en horario vespertino. DVD Actualmente están a la venta seis de las ocho temporadas de la serie en formato DVD, el lanzamiento de la séptima temporada ha sido anunciado para el 2009. Curiosidades * Los nacimientos de Tabitha y Adam Stephens (hijos de Samantha Stephens y Darrin Stephens) coinciden con los nacimientos de Robert Deverell Asher y Rebecca Elizabeth Asher (hijos de William Asher y Elizabeth Montgomery), respectivamente. * Tabitha fue interpretada por tres parejas de gemelas, las últimas en el papel fueron Erin y Diane Murphy. En un comienzo ambas aparecían con igual frecuencia, pero con el paso del tiempo sólo aparecía Erin (ya que era quien más se parecía a su madre televisiva, Elizabeth Montgomery). * Adam Stephens, el segundo hijo de Darrin y Samantha fue interpretado también por una pareja de gemelos. * Elizabeth Montgomery era muy feliz con el papel de Samantha, aunque a veces le aburría que siempre fuese dulce y adorable, es por eso que creó a su contraparte: Serena, personaje que también interpretó. * El talentoso futbolista "Diego Armando Maradona" dijo ser fanático de la serie. * Hechizada es relacionado frecuentemente con el "sitcom" de los 60 "Mi Bella Genio" (I dream of Jeannie en inglés) por tener similitud en la historia, personajes, en inclusive escenarios y utilería. * Aunque los estudios deseaban que Agnes Moorehead fuera la actriz que protagonizaría a Endora, esta talentosa artista no había aceptado, hasta que un día, cuando estaba de compras, se topó con Elizabeth Montgomery, quien la convenció de que fuera su mamá en la serie. * Marion Lorne, quien personificó a la querida Tía Clara, era la actriz a quien Elizabeth Montgomery guardó más cariño. Lorne, que en la ficción coleccionaba picaportes o cerraduras de puertas, también en la vida real tenía ese pasatiempo. * Dick York, a pesar de haberse ido de la serie "Bewitched" en el capítulo 170 (1969) sigue siendo admirado como el molesto y mortal "Darrin Stephens",siendo así el verdadero Darrin * Durante las dos primeras temporadas el estilo de cabello y de vestir de Samantha era más influenciado por los años 50, a partir de la tercera temporada su peinado comenzó a ser el clásico estilo de cabello de los 60 y en su guardarropa se incluyeron pantalones de distintos largos y vestidos rectos, también típicos de los 60. * Desde 1964, cuando fue estrenada la serie, hasta el día de hoy, pueden encontrarse gran variedad de artículos publicitarios (mercadeo) tales como toallas, camisetas, vasos, tazas, juguetes, libros, juegos de mesa y muñecas (la empresa Mattel también sacó al mercado una muñeca Barbie de edición especial, basada en Samantha en su traje de vuelo). En Japón se lanzó una serie especial de artículos durante 1998 con la frase "Samantha of Bewitched" que incluía toallas, carteras y bolsas, muñecas, accesorios para celular y platos; en ellos aparecía la caricatura de Samantha en colores o la silueta únicamente. * Cuando la película llego a México, el grupo lacteo Lala, tenia cupones de descuento para una función en los cines, estos estaban en uno de los lados del empaque y consistía en recortarlos y luego se daba descuento en el cine.En el empaque salia Sam, en versión de caricatura, tal y como aparece en la introducción. * En 2004 fueron lanzados varios grupos de DVD en Japón con las ocho temporadas de la serie. Los episodios venían restaurados digitalmente y en color en formato de la región 2, compatible con Asia y Europa (no compatible con E.U.A. Centro y Suramérica). Como características especiales incluían una entrevista con los coloristas, un folletín y tres tarjetas coleccionables. Los diálogos estaban disponibles en inglés y japonés, de la misma forma que los subtítulos. * En un episodio de la serie Charmed (Hechiceras en Latinoamérica y Embrujadas en España) se hace referencia a Hechizada ya que el episodio se llamaba Rewitched (Hechizadas), y además en el episodio Lost and bound (Perdido y atado) Phoebe se convierte en Samanta por un hechizo en un anillo. * En la película "Jóvenes Brujas (The Craft)" en 1996, hay una escena en donde las cuatro aprendices de hechiceras, ven el "intro" de la serie "Hechizada". * En el episodio Timmy TV de la caricatura Los padrinos mágicos se hace una parodia a Hechizada ya que según la trama del episodio Timmy tenía que hacer un programa de Televisión y en el intro de ese programa los papas de timmy aparecían como en el intro de Hechizada cuando el sarten comienza a sacar humo. * En un episodio de "The Nanny" (La niñera), mencionan a Elizabeth Montgomery, ya que van a cambiar un artefacto inglés y el vendedor le dice que hubiera mencionado a Elizabeth Montgomery de "Bewitched" como dueño del artefacto. * Otra mención es cuando la Señorita Fine le hace referencia a Hechizada, ya que cuando le pregunta el Señor Sheffield que porque la idea de tener un hijo y ahí habla que le gustaría desde que Samantha tuvo a Tabitha, etc. * El episodio Samantha de la caricatura Los Picapiedra es una parodia de Hechizada, en donde Elizabeth Montgomery y Dick York participaron con sus voces. * En un episodio de Los Simpson se hace una parodia a Hechizada, cuando todos los habitantes de Springfield son convertidos en sus disfraces, al cierre del episodio Maggie (quien es convertida en bruja) sale volando hacia la luna en una escoba mientras se oye el tema principal de Hechizada. Otro episodio en el que se hace mención al show es en uno en el que los estudiantes de la primaria de Springifield hacen una visita al museo de la televisión, en uno de los pasillos se puede observar una estatua de Gladys Kravitz con su nombre en la parte inferior.En otro episodio, en el intro, Bart escribe en la pizarra: Hechizada no promueve el satanismo * En un episodio de Gilmore Girls, Kirk le pregunta a Lorelai si le gustan las series clásicas y ella responde que sí por Hechizada. Ella afirma que siempre quiso ser como Serena, y Kirk admiraba al Dr. Bombay. * Marion Lorne, quien personificó a Tía Clara, daba a entender en un episodio que Rembrandt y Mozart también eran brujos por sus grandes obras maestras. * Samantha en toda la serie casi siempre iba vestida en verde * En la película "La nueva cenicienta", estelarizada por Hillary Duff, el personaje protagónico lleva el curioso nombre de Samantha Montgomery. * En mi Bella Genio se puede ver claraente la casa de los Stephens y en un episodio Tony entra en la casa * En la pelicula que se lanzo en el 2005 en una escena se puede ver claramente que en la television esta viendo la serie original de "Hechizada" pero en blanco y negro. Enlaces externos * Sitio conmemorativo de Bewitched Versión traducida electrónicamente * tv.com (Información completa sobre Bewitched, en inglés). * Bewitched en IMDb * Sitio no oficial de fans * Apertura de Hechizada Temporada 1 * Apertura de Hechizada Temporada 2 * Apertura de Hechizada Temporada 3 * Apertura de Hechizada en Japonés * Apertura de Hechizada en Italiano Temporada 6 * Apertura de Hechizada en Francés Temporada 3 Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1964 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de ABC Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos de los años 1960 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Brujería en cine y televisión de:Verliebt in eine Hexe en:Bewitched fa:افسونگر fi:Vaimoni on noita fr:Ma sorcière bien-aimée he:סמנת'ה it:Vita da strega (serie televisiva) ja:奥さまは魔女 (テレビドラマ) ko:아내는 요술쟁이 nl:Bewitched no:Bewitched pt:Bewitched ru:Моя жена меня приворожила sh:Bewitched simple:Bewitched sv:Bewitched (TV-serie)